


when you kiss me, heaven sighs

by bobbismrses



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Car Sex/Morning Sex, F/M, Fluff and Angst, On the Run, Post 3x13, minus the sex sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbismrses/pseuds/bobbismrses
Summary: They aren't running, hiding, worrying about what their next move is going to be, not right now.





	when you kiss me, heaven sighs

**Author's Note:**

> i just have a lot of feelings about them wanting to be parents :')
> 
> fic title taken from la vie en rose by louis armstrong

Sunlight steams in through the window, bathing the car in a warm and golden glow, only the sound of their harsh breathing filling the confined space, and they both realized a long time ago that mornings were not so bad at all when sex was involved.

 

Bobbi collapses forward onto Lance's chest in a boneless heap, panting as she tries to get her breathing regulated again despite the stuffy air around them.

 

"Fucking hell," Lance chuckles breathlessly, throwing his head back and scrubbing a hand across his face as he tries to come back from the rush. Bobbi's lips curve into a half-smile when she feels his thighs still trembling under the weight of her body. "That was—"

 

She makes a noise of agreement, still draped on top of him, as she traces the tip of her finger across an ancient scar underneath his ribcage.

 

"That thing you did with your tongue," Lance starts and Bobbi hums, encouraging him to go on. "That was new."

 

A sly grin spreads across her face. "You liked it?" she asks as she lifts her head from his chest and lazily mouths at the underside of his jaw. She knows he did. She heard it quite well, too.

 

Lance laughs, all teeth and dimples, and Bobbi feels a flutter low in the pit of her stomach. Butterflies, thousands of them.

 

"Come here," he says as he cups her face in his hands and strokes the pad of his thumb across her lower lip. He's never found her more beautiful than he does in morning sunlight.

 

Bobbi feels heat rising to her cheeks and she covers his wrist her hand, thumb sweeping over his pulse point. "You're gonna kiss me or what?"

 

"Always so damn impatient," Lance growls as he leans forward and captures her lips in a soft, stomach-tingling kiss. His mouth travels from her lips to her neck, where he sucks a bruise on the sensitive spot below her ear that makes her toes curl, and down to her shoulder. He plants a firm kiss on the rough patch of skin there, tender, loving, different. Always different.

 

"I've got you a little something," he says between kisses before reaching into the pocket of his jeans, still hanging low around his ankles, and pulling out something Bobbi can't see yet.

 

"You did?" Bobbi frowns, staring at him quizzically. "What's the occasion?"

 

Lance shrugs with a little duck of the head and hands her a plastic container, one he's got from a gumball machine outside a gas station the other day. Bobbi raises an eyebrow curiously as she takes the item from his hand.

 

She fumbles a bit trying to open it but as soon as the little capsule pops open under her nail, a wide, gleeful smile spreads over her face. "That's—" she pauses, searching the words. "Pink."

 

Lance wrinkles his nose, a stupid grin splitting his face in half, as Bobbi pulls a hot fuchsia plastic ring out of the container. She throws her head back with laughter and he remembers why he bought it in the first place.

 

That laugh, carefree and genuine.

 

They aren't running, hiding, worrying about what their next move is going to be, not right now. Right now, they are sitting naked in the backseat of the last shitty car Lance got them, laughing about what could be the worst gift he's ever gotten her.

 

"Go ahead, do the thing," Bobbi beams as she hands him the ring. She watches carefully as Lance takes her left hand in his and slides the ring onto her finger, chest almost painfully constricting as a feeling of deja-vu sweeps over her but she quickly shakes herself out of this train of thoughts. "So, what do you think?"

 

"Brings out your eyes," Lance grins as Bobbi holds up the back of her hand, playfully showing off the ring on her finger. It's a little loose and an awful lot flashy but it's also a keeper— not necessarily around her finger, though.

 

A veil of silence falls over them and Bobbi's smile slowly slips off her face as she stares down at her hand.

 

"Bob?" Lance frowns, hands travelling from her thighs to the swell of her hips, pulling her closer. "What is it?"

 

"I still want to be a mom," Bobbi admits, lifting her shoulders in a half shrug, a sad smile plastered on her face, and she speaks like she's losing a part of herself.

 

Lance's face falls, the bridge between his brows deepening, and he goes to open his mouth but Bobbi waves his words off with a dismissive motion of her hand. "Sorry, I kind of ruined the moment, there."

 

"Bobbi," he breathes out, thumbs rubbing slow and circular patterns along her hipbones. "You will, someday. I promise you." Bobbi huffs but looks up at him, searching his eyes for answers.

 

"You think we can still have that?" she asks, lips quirking slightly at the possibility of it. "Kids running around the house? A house?"

 

"Damn right, I do." Bobbi snorts but the certitude in his eyes eases the tightness in her stomach. "I have to," Lance adds around a sigh and Bobbi nods, flashing him a quicksilver smile, before slumping back onto his chest.

 

"We should get going," she mumbles, words slightly muffled against his skin. Lance doesn't say anything as he extends an arm to grab his jacket thrown somewhere around them and drapes it over her shoulders.

 

"Five more minutes."

**Author's Note:**

> as always, kudos and comments are very much appreciated and needed<3


End file.
